An operating system (OS) may employ a protection ring system (e.g., including ring 0-3) to protect the OS from unwanted accesses originated from applications and protect an application from unwanted accesses from another application. The ring system, however, does not protect an application from attacks from a malicious application that exploits a flaw in the OS and gained the full privilege of the OS. Thus, the malicious application may utilize the illegally-gained privilege (e.g., privilege of ring 0-2) to temper the application that is at a less privilege level (e.g., ring 3).